


Distracting Phone Calls

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never should have answered his phone while live on air. Dan is making it <em>really</em> hard to hang up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Phone Calls

Phil wouldn’t normally check his phone during the radio show but it was the fifth time that it had buzzed in his pocket since he had gone on air and he was starting to get concerned. As a new song began to play, he looked away from the camera that was still focused on his face and decided to check to see who it was.  
  
“Why is Dan calling me?” Phil stared at the phone and then set it down. He wanted to answer but worried that it would look unprofessional.  
  
“Isn’t he supposed to be on a plane right now?” Scott Mills asked from the other side of the room. He was filling in on their radio show because Dan had been on holiday for the past week. “I thought he got back tonight.”  
  
Phil nodded and picked up the phone again just as a text message flashed across the screen.  
  
 _Dan: answer me ;)_  
  
Phil let out a relieved laugh. He was sure Dan wouldn’t use silly wink face emoticons if there was a disaster happening right now. Instead of answering, Phil picked up the whiteboard and decided to make this more entertaining for their fans. He scribbled out a quick message and held it up to the camera.

**_Dan is calling me._ **  
**_Should I answer?_ **

He waited a moment to give viewers a chance to read and then held up his phone. Phil moved his hands up and down as if weighing his options. The phone started buzzing again and he pointed to it and raised his eyebrows. He hit the button to connect.  
  
“Hello, Dan.” Phil mouthed the words in an exaggerated manner so that the people watching would be able to read his lips.  
  
“Why the hell did you tell them it was me?”  
  
“You’re watching the show? Where are you?” Phil laughed and began writing another message on the whiteboard. He held it up to the camera.

**_DAN SAYS…_ **

“I’m in our bed actually.” Dan’s voice was a husky whisper. “I just got home.”  
  
Phil swallowed and remained silent as he quickly finished the message.

**_DAN SAYS…_ **  
**_that he is enjoying the sunshine._ **

“Oh my god, look at your face. You’re such a bad liar.” Dan laughed. “You really shouldn’t have told them that I was calling. Now we can’t have the fun that I’d planned.”  
  
“And what was that?” Phil erased the second half of his message and continued writing out his fake conversation with Dan.  
  
 ** _DAN SAYS…_**  
 ** _thank you to Scott for_**  
 ** _letting him go on vacation._**

Scott gave a thumbs up and smiled as the camera panned to him. Then he gave a pointed look to Phil and tapped his headphones.  
  
“Dan, the song’s almost over so I’ve got to go. I can’t wait to see you tonight though.” Phil bit his lip as the last words slipped out. He always tried not to make any comments at work that might reveal their relationship.  
  
Phil glanced over at Scott as he put his phone down but it didn’t look like he had noticed anything. The song ended and they fell back into their banter easily. After a few minutes, they began to play a music video and Phil started to relax as the camera stopped focusing on him.  
  
“Your fans loved that bit with Dan,” Scott said. He opened up several tabs on his laptop and scrolled through various social media websites. “They’re trying to get _#dancallback_ to trend on twitter.”  
  
“Really?” Phil’s phone buzzed and he glanced down at it. “Oh, look. It’s Dan calling back.”  
  
“You can answer if you want. We’ve got three fan videos lined up in a row.”  
  
Phil nodded and answered the call again. He wasn’t sure why his pulse was starting to pick up speed. He felt like he was about to get caught breaking the rules at school. “Hi Dan.”  
  
“I’m sad when I can’t see you. You look so sexy in that shirt. You should wear black more often.”  
  
“Thanks.” Phil pulled at the hem of his t-shirt self-consciously, even though he knew the cameras weren’t on him at the moment.  
  
“Hey!” Scott shouted from the other side of the partition. “It’s actually trending in the UK. Tell Dan that he should call back after Internet News. You can do more whiteboard messages from him.”  
  
“Did you hear that?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan laughed. “Maybe I will. Maybe you should do something for me too.”  
  
“Okay,” Phil replied slowly. “Like what?”  
  
“I like watching you while I’m in bed.” Dan dropped his voice a bit lower. “Do you want to know where my hand is right now?”  
  
“Um.” Phil’s heart was definitely beating faster now. He glanced over at Scott and tried to keep his voice neutral. “Where?”  
  
“I took off my jeans when you kept biting your lip during Fan Wars. I think you should give me more to work with though.”  
  
“What… what do you mean?” Phil wasn’t sure how he was keeping his composure. He had already been anxious to see Dan after being apart for a week and hearing him talk like this was driving him crazy.  
  
“I think you know how to turn me on.” Dan paused for a moment to let his words sink in. “If you get me out of my boxers before the next segment is over, then I’ll call back like Scott asked.”  
  
The phone clicked as Dan disconnected the call and Phil stared down at it in disbelief.  
  
“Hey, mate.” Scott gave a small wave to get Phil’s attention. “What’d he say?”  
  
Phil picked up the glasses that he always wore for Internet News and felt a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Despite the wide-eyed innocence that he usually displayed, he was no stranger to eye-fucking a camera. He remembered the lip syncing video for Toxic that he had made years ago and the expression on Dan’s face when he had watched it for the first time.  
  
“He said he’d call back,” Phil answered confidently.  
  
After the fan videos ended and Phil was live on camera again, he ducked his head down and looked up through his lashes while telling the first news story that he’d found on the internet that morning. He ran his hand through his hair and let his fingers drag down the side of his neck. He adjusted his glasses, finally taking them off altogether and biting on the end while pretending to listen intently to the story that Scott was finishing up.  
  
He was rewarded when his phone buzzed to life within seconds of the next song starting to play. Phil laughed and picked up the whiteboard, knowing only Dan would understand the real meaning behind his message. The fans on twitter would assume it was their victory.  
  
 ** _# IT WORKED_**  
  
Phil felt a rush of excitement as he accepted Dan’s call.  
  
“God, Phil.” Dan sounded slightly out of breath.  
  
“Do you have another message for your adoring viewers?”  
  
“Yeah. Tell them that I want you to come home and fuck me right now.”  
  
Phil felt himself blush and let out a shaky laugh. He erased the whiteboard and tried to think of what he could write while he listened to Dan continue.  
  
“Tell them that I’m naked and I’m hard and all I want is to get myself off, but instead I’m going crazy waiting until you get home.”  
  
“I’m sure they’d love to hear that.”  
  
 ** _DAN SAYS…_**  
 ** _Thanks for the trending topic!_**  
 ** _You guys are the best!_**  
  
“It’s so fun to watch your face right now. It reminds me of our old Skype calls. Do you remember the first time I took off my clothes for you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Phil closed his eyes for a second and exhaled again. He definitely remembered that day. Dan had said that he was going to change for bed and Phil had joked that he didn’t have to leave while he did that. Instead of laughing it off, Dan had looked straight into the camera and stripped.  
  
“It was like you completely forgot that I could see you too. Your face was so shocked and you just _stared_. You looked like you were about to come in your pants.”  
  
 ** _DAN SAYS…_**  
 ** _he’s having a great time_**  
 ** _but he can’t wait to come_**  
 ** _back to London._**  
  
“I was,” Phil said.  
  
“What about right now?”  
  
Phil looked up and grinned at the camera. It was taking every bit of self control that he had to avoid getting an erection right now. His stomach muscles were clenched up with arousal.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dan said. “I wish you could see me too.”  
  
“That’d be… nice.”  
  
“The song’s almost over. Come straight home when you’re done, okay? I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Dan let out a small whimper into the phone. Phil felt a warm rush go through his body as he imagined what Dan was doing to elicit that sound. “You really look so hot right now.”  
  
Phil didn’t trust himself to speak so he just cleared his throat and ended the call.  
  
 ** _DAN SAYS…_**  
 ** _he has to leave._**  
 ** _See you all next week!_**  
  
Phil put the board down and took a deep breath. He had a feeling that the next hour was going to pass slowly.  
  
Even though the crowd waiting outside the radio station was mercifully small this week, he was distracted and impatient as he made his way home. Instead of cooling him down, his walk had escalated the lust that had been simmering since the first phone call and he felt it boiling in him now. A surge of adrenalin went through him as he finally walked through the front door of his apartment.  
  
Phil called out Dan’s name but there was no answer, so he continued on to the bedroom.  
  
Dan was still on the bed where he’d been making his phone calls to Phil, but he was fast asleep on top of the covers and wearing a pair of track pants now. Phil took a moment to stare at him, noticing the way his chest moved up and down with the gentle rhythmic breaths of sleep. His pants hung so low on his hips that his tan line was visible and Phil could tell that he hadn’t bothered to put on underwear.  
  
Phil was quiet as he stripped his clothes off and climbed onto the bed. He crawled on top of Dan and held himself up over his body, then slowly leaned down to kiss him awake.  
  
“Hmm?” Dan opened his eyes.  
  
It only took a moment for Dan to realize what was happening and return the kiss. He reached his arms up to wrap them around Phil’s body and parted his lips. Phil clutched at Dan’s shoulders and slipped his tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately and still thinking about the way he had talked to him earlier in the evening. Dan let out a small gasp when Phil pulled away.  
  
“I thought you were going to greet me at the door with a hard on, but instead I find Sleeping Beauty here,” Phil teased as he began kissing down Dan’s neck.  
  
“Mmm, I’m awake. It was a long flight.” Dan blinked up at the ceiling and then leaned his head back to let out a quiet moan as he felt Phil move down to his chest and gently take his nipple between his teeth. “Oh god. I missed you.”  
  
“Me too.” Phil continued moving down Dan’s body until he reached his hips. “I could barely form coherent thoughts during the end of the show.”  
  
Phil pulled Dan’s pants down to his knees and began placing kisses around his hipbones. Dan kicked his pants down and pushed them off entirely. Now that he was fully awake, he was ready to pick things up where they had left off. Phil moved down to kiss his inner thighs and Dan let out another noise that made his heart race. There wasn’t much that turned Phil on more than listening to Dan’s moans and whimpers, but right now he really wanted to hear him talk the way he had on the phone earlier.  
  
Dan curled his fingers into the duvet as Phil moved to kiss his other thigh, only letting his mouth briefly hover over his dick. Phil could tell that Dan had been true to his word about not getting himself off earlier. He was already hard again and Phil knew that he must be aching by now. He placed his hands on Dan’s hips and pulled him closer, moving his mouth up to place kisses around his navel. Dan’s erection was pressed against his stomach and Phil let his lips ghost around it, barely touching the head before moving away. Dan let out a frustrated groan.  
  
“Phil,” he whimpered. “Please.”  
  
“Please what?” Phil looked up at Dan and raised a questioning eyebrow. He parted his lips and trailed his tongue down Dan’s stomach, tracing the outline of his erection. Dan threw his head back further onto the bed and arched his back.  
  
“Oh god. Please suck me off already. _Please_ , Phil. I can’t take it.”  
  
Phil felt his own cock start to throb even harder as he listened to Dan beg. He had an incredibly sexy voice and it only sounded better when he was desperate like this. Phil wrapped his lips around the tip of Dan’s cock, pressing his tongue against him and licking his slit in long, firm strokes. Dan cried out from the pleasure and moved his fingers through Phil’s hair, barely resisting the urge to push himself deeper into his mouth. Phil circled his tongue around Dan a few more times before going down further, taking Dan fully into his mouth. He slowly sucked back up and then pulled away.  
  
“Fuck,” Dan moaned. “Don’t _stop_.”  
  
“I remember someone insisting that I come straight home and fuck them.” Phil crawled up the bed and leaned down to kiss him again. “I wouldn’t want to break a promise.”  
  
“Jesus, Phil.” Dan pulled him closer as their lips met and then wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist. “I want you so much right now.”  
  
Phil pulled away briefly to grab lube from the bedside table. He closed his eyes and let out a stuttered gasp as he wrapped his hand around his cock and coated himself in it. When he opened them again, Dan was biting his lip and looking up at him with a somewhat awed expression. Phil smiled and moved his hand between Dan’s legs, rubbing the remaining lube onto him. Dan whimpered and bent his legs, pulling his knees against his chest.  
  
“Do you want me to-” Phil began to ask, his fingers still pressing lightly against Dan.  
  
“No.” Dan shook his head. “I’m ready. Just fuck me.”  
  
Phil almost protested because it had been over a week since they had been together and he didn’t want to hurt him, but the look in Dan’s eyes made his stomach clench with desire and he just nodded. Phil ran his hands up the back of Dan’s thighs and pressed between his legs, easing the tip of his cock into him. Dan inhaled sharply and Phil paused for a moment to allow him to relax.  
  
“Do you need me to slow down?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan shook his head and rocked his hips forward slightly. “I’m okay.”  
  
Phil didn’t ask again, trusting that Dan would tell him if he needed to. He moved further into him and moaned at how good it felt. Dan was so tight and so warm and it had been so long since he’d had anything but his hand around his cock. Phil slid out so that only his tip remained inside Dan and then thrust back in again, causing Dan to let out a long cry as he brushed against his prostate for the first time.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Dan squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at Phil’s shoulders. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Phil panted as he angled himself to hit that spot again, wanting nothing more than to keep hearing Dan moan. He pressed one hand against the bed to support himself and moved his other hand to Dan’s stomach, wrapping it around his dick and stroking him. He knew that Dan would do it himself if he waited much longer and Phil wanted to be the one making him feel this good. He could tell from the way his body was shuddering that Dan was getting close. Phil rocked into him again and he knew that he was about to lose it soon too.  
  
Dan moaned a string of profanity and started to come as Phil thrust into him and hit his prostate again. Phil felt Dan’s muscles tighten around him as he reached his peak and he cried out at the sensation. Phil could barely move inside of him now but it felt so _good_ that he didn’t mind. Watching Dan’s face as he came pushed Phil over the breaking point as well and his orgasm burned through him as he continued to jerk Dan off. When he heard Dan’s breathing start to slow and felt him soften in his hand, Phil practically collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the effort of holding himself up with one hand.  
  
Phil pulled out of Dan and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat pound in his ears.  
  
“I’m not going on holiday without you again. I missed you too much,” Dan said. He was still trying to catch his breath, making the words difficult to get out.  
  
“That’s too bad. I really like it when you get back home.” Phil laughed. He opened his eyes to see that Dan was lying on his side and staring at him. “What? I was kidding.”  
  
“I know. I just like looking at you.” Dan reached his hand out and placed it on Phil’s face. Phil smiled and turned to press his lips against it.  
  
“By the way, I forgot to tell you. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.
> 
> I also wrote a one-shot prequel to this fic called [Your Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2575763) because someone wanted me to write out in full what happened when Dan undressed for Phil during one of their early Skype calls.


End file.
